EL CUERVO DEL DIABLO
by irondino81
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy es una persona que nada lo asusta, pero pronto todo cambiara cuando su novia Helena Harper le narre una historia que le pondra los nervios de punta, "historia alternativa a Resident evil"


HOLA A TODOS, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI FIC DE HALLOWEN ESPERO QUE SE DEL AGRADO DE TODOS USTEDES...

**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RESIDENT EVIL SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE REALIZADO CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN.**

**"ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO TEMATICO DE OCTUBRE "TRICK OR FIC" DEL FORO RESIDENT EVIL BEHIND THE HORROR**

**EL CUERVO DEL DIABLO**

Era la víspera del Halloween en el barrio de Queens en Nueva York, León se encontraba en compañía de su novia Helena Harper, ambos acababan de mirar una película de terror llamada "La Noche de los muertos vivientes".

-dios, que miedo… ¿te imaginas si eso llegara a sucedernos?... que los muertos llegasen a levantarse –dijo Helena.

-sí, seria nuestro fin, pero afortunadamente es solo una película… -respondió León.

-valla, parece que la película no te asusto en lo más mínimo, que ¿acaso eres de hierro o qué?, nada te asusta…

_-_el trabajar como detective te hace perder el miedo, puede decirse que soy inmune a los sustos… -dijo el, sonriendo.

-si estas tan seguro de ello, entonces no te importara que te cuente una vieja leyenda urbana de un lugar llamado Raccoon city… es de un tipo que supuestamente era el amo del diablo…

-¿el amo del diablo?... mmm, interesante…

-está bien, pero primero déjame poner el ambiente un poco macabro… -dijo Helena.

Enseguida Helena apago las luces de su sala de estar y tomo un pequeño candelabro que coloco en medio de la mesa de centro, para dar comienzo con aquel relato.

_Eran mediados del siglo __XIX en una ciudad del medio oeste llamada Raccoon City,__ el sujeto de esta historia llevaba por nombre: Albert Wesker._

_Albert Wesker hizo su fortuna muy joven, lo que le permitió construirse una enorme mansión, decorada con los muebles más finos y las piezas mejor trabajadas. Las riquezas terminaron por consumir su alma y un día el joven Wesker no salió a la luz del sol._

_Pasaba las noches enteras en vela, recibiendo visitantes entre los cuales se encontraban los maleantes más perseguidos y los hombres y los hombres y mujeres más ruines de la ciudad. Se reunían para hacer apuestas y embriagarse, a tratar negocios sucios, planear robos, secuestros y asesinatos._

_El joven Wesker participaba como cerebro i patrocinador de algunos crímenes, aunque en realidad en lo único que disfrutaba era poder estar embriagado en compañía de su cuervo negro llamado "Diablo"._

_El diablo siempre estaba cerca de él, y Wesker lo trataba como si fuera un amigo mas o peor que eso, como un hijo al que estuviese enseñando las artes de la corrupción y la mala vida._

_Los hombres que asistían a la casa eran asesinos y ladrones, pero todos ellos parecían dulces palomas a comparación del joven Wesker, que siendo el anfitrión se daba gusto insultando y desfalcando a cualquiera mediante las apuestas. _

_Su cuervo que siempre estaba cerca, ya fuera en su hombro o a su lado, era como una especie de consejero con el que Albert consultaba frecuentemente, cuando ganaba festejaba con su cuervo la victoria, pero si perdía era el cuervo quien cargaba con la culpa y tenía que recibir todos los insultos y maldiciones que Wesker profería. _

_La locura de Wesker fue en incremento y todo el tiempo la pasaba platicando con su cuervo, maldiciéndolo e insultando a su "Diablo". El cuervo era como un reflejo de su alma obscura y corrupta._

_En una ocasión, como era costumbre un grupo de hombres y mujeres dedicados a la mala vida llegaron a la casa del joven Wesker, para perderse en la embriaguez y los placeres del cuerpo, las fiestas se prolongaban durante la noche entera y cuando llegaba el amanecer, todos caían exhaustos. _

_Varias noches continuo esto, hasta que todos paseaban en ropas interiores y rostros demacrados, a veces algún adorno de la casa se rompía por algún falso movimiento, pero los invitados tenían que echarle la culpa al cuervo, para que el joven Wesker tolerara cualquier destrozo, -"si lo hizo el Diablo, bien hecho esta" – decía permitiendo que la fiesta continuara._

_Una noche, cuando el Joven Albert se encontraba disfrutando de los deleites de una dama, se escuchó un fuerte golpe, seguido por el sonido de vidrios al quebrarse, cuando Albert salió de su habitación, vio a uno de los hombres totalmente ebrio, tirado sobre los añicos de una mesa y sus adornos, el Joven Wesker se enfureció, pues ahora no había sido "el Diablo" quien había destruido un adorno, esta vez era evidente la culpabilidad, comenzó a patear al responsable sin ninguna consideración hasta aventarlo por la puerta, tras el salieron el resto de la comitiva, aterrorizados y cargando sus vestimentas, a partir de aquel evento la gente dejo de acudir a la casa del Joven Albert, quien se refugió en la compañía de su cuervo, con quien pasaba el tiempo discutiendo y peleando, la voz de Albert y el graznido de su cuervo se podían escuchar desde la calle, y hasta los mismos monjes que Vivian en un monasterio ubicado enfrente de aquella casa, podían oír la serie de maldiciones que provenían de la mansión del Joven Albert Wesker, hasta que llego una noche de silencio, lo cual fue celebrado por los monjes._

_Pero un espantoso tufo, proveniente de la mansión provoco que uno de los monjes quebrara un vitral de la puerta principal para poder ingresar en la casa, los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo y telarañas, y el aroma a podredumbre era insoportable, busco al Joven wesker y a su cuervo sin ningún éxito, Y para su sorpresa, hallo una serie de artefactos de tortura y símbolos diabólicos, en el suelo había tiradas plumas negras, pero no había rastro del cuervo ni del Joven Wesker._

-Se dice que fue el Diablo, quien torturo y finalmente se devoro a su amo, Albert Wesker, se comenta que cada noche, antes de las 12:00 en la avenida Warren, en el mero corazón de Raccoon City, se escucha el graznido de un cuervo, proveniente de la casa que alguna vez perteneció al Joven Wesker….

Helena dio por terminado aquel relato, a lo que León contesto:

-¿eso es todo?... bah, eso no da miedo y ¡ahhh!….

León pego un grito del susto cuando la hermana de Helena, Deborah salió sorpresivamente detrás del sillón, asustándolo más de la cuenta con un cuervo disecado, Helena y Deborah no pudieron contener su risa.

-por dios, Deborah casi me matas del susto… -dijo León, aun exaltado por aquella broma.

-no pensé que el mejor detective de Nueva York le tuviera miedo a un pequeño cuervo… -dijo Helena sonriendo.

-por cierto, me debes 20 dólares Helena… -dijo Deborah.

-un momento entonces ustedes… -dijo León.

-así es, amor… aposte con mi hermana a que no lograría asustarte, pero creo que perdí… -respondió Helena.

Aquella broma hizo que León no hiciera más que reírse.

-debo admitir que fue una muy buena broma… -dijo León.

-hubiera sido bueno grabar tu expresión de espanto y subirla a YouTube con el título, "el lado desconocido del detective León S. Kennedy", tendría muchas visitas… ja ja ja -dijo Helena.

-bueno, y que les parece si vamos al Bar del centro, yo invito los tragos… -dijo Deborah.

-me parece muy buena idea… necesito un tequila para el susto… –dijo León.

**FIN**


End file.
